


I Don't Want to be Your Friend, I Want to Kiss Your Neck

by gab_s99



Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Hair-pulling, M/M, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gab_s99/pseuds/gab_s99
Summary: Like, I will kiss Dallon, right now," Brendon declared.The other three were slightly taken aback, but Breezy chimed in, "do it then, tough guy," none the less."Fine," he asserted, as he set his mug on the floor. He cupped Dallon's cheek, fingertips brushing his hair. He looked into Dallon's eyes, asking for permission, and when it was granted, he leaned in and pecked a simple kiss to the other boy's lips.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is a very smutty high school AU in which everyone is in love with eachother. Enjoy! (The title is taken from the song fallingforyou by The 1975).

Her day went better than expected.

Great, actually. Usually, hanging out with an unfamiliar group of people caused anxiety and awkwardness. Usually, she never knew quite what to do with her hands or quite what to say. However, today came naturally, comfortably. The group of eight derived from her writing class was an intelligent bunch. Her laugh wasn't forced, and conversation was effortless and rewarding. The large booth once crowded with bodies was mostly vacant now, with only four of the eight remaining. 

"Look, all I'm saying is sometimes you have to put aside transcending reality to work at an office job," she said, earning a laugh from the others.

  
"What is it you do as an intern, anyway?" the other girl, Breezy, inquired.  
"Mostly just a lot of filing. Moving files from one cabinet to another. It can get monotonous," Sarah replied.  
"See, I couldn't do that. If I had to do the same thing everyday I'd go crazy," Dallon, a tall boy, offered.  
"Okay but you don't do anything, Dallon. At least Sarah contributes to society. One file at a time," Brendon, the other boy, joked. His eyes shined at her from across the table; his comment not made in malice and prompting an amused glare from Dallon.  
"Be nice, Brendon," Breezy said as she playfully tossed a balled up straw wrapper at him. "Do you guys want to go somewhere else? I don't want us to get in trouble for loitering."  
"Well could go back to my place, chill and listen to some music," Brendon offered. He pointedly glanced at Breezy and Dallon, a gesture Sarah wouldn't understand until later. She was unaware of Brendon's hand on Dallon's knee, a silent message telling him what he planned for later.  
"Sounds great." Breezy shone her signature soft smile and left some crumbled bills on the table. She stood and smoothed her skirt, offering a hand to Sarah, which she took and allowed herself to be lead out of the diner. The boys followed behind.  
The car ride home was filled with more jokes over the music from the radio. The three- Breezy, Brendon, and Dallon- had been good friends for awhile, but kindly initiated Sarah into their banter making her feel as if she had always known them. Brendon took a hand from the wheel to run it through his smooth brown hair, a gesture that Sarah unabashedly watched with intrigue. Breezy's delicate laugh captured her ear, and Dallon's hands melodiously drummed the dashboard. She was captivated by all of their smiles, their hair in the sunlight, their minds. She would be lying if she said she wasn't a bit in love with all of them.  
The car pulled into Brendon's driveway and they piled out of the car. "Mi casa es tu casa," Brendon said fully aware of the cliche.  
"I think it's su casa, not tu" Breezy corrected.  
"Well I take it back then if you're gonna be that way," Brendon huffed. Dallon looked on with adoration. "Do you guys want something to drink?"  
"Are you trying to get us drunk?" Dallon teased.  
"I didn't mean alcoholic drinks! Who do you think I am? I mean't like water, soda, tea..."  
"Tea sounds amazing," Breezy said enthusiastically.  
"Yes, I agree, tea sounds great," Sarah added.

***

The October chill started to nip at the air outside, the leaves started to brown and the group was clad in sweaters. They were warm inside, hands gripping mugs,steam spiraling upwards as they sat on the ground in Brendon's room. They giggled when Sarah's glasses fogged.  
"I love this song!" Brendon exclaimed, interrupting their conversation.  
"This song is all about sex, Brendon," Breezy remarked, taking a sip from her mug. Sarah twirled the string of the tea bag in her fingers, sharing a glance with Dallon and chuckling.  
"Well maybe that's on purpose," Brendon chided in passing. "But seriously, I'm not ashamed of sex. Why is our culture so afraid of it?"  
"Society shames sexuality," Sarah stayed simply, contrasting her usual lengthy opinions.  
"Very true," Dallon supplied.  
"Well I'm not afraid of it. Like, I will kiss Dallon, right now," Brendon declared.  
The other three were slightly taken aback, but Breezy chimed in, "do it then, tough guy," none the less.  
"Fine," he asserted, as he set his mug on the floor. He cupped Dallon's cheek, fingertips brushing his hair. He looked into Dallon's eyes, asking for permission, and when it was granted, he leaned in and pecked a simple kiss to the other boy's lips. Dallon blushed, his hand on Brendon's knee, and grinned through his embarrassment.  
"See, no big deal. Dallon, you're an excellent kisser my man," Brendon said, attempting to lighten the mood. He dropped his hand from Dallon's face, turning his gaze to the girls across their circle. "Now you guys have to kiss."  
"When they started to object, Dallon insisted. "Come on, you just made me and Brendon do it, it's only fair."  
Sarah had to admit she did want to kiss Breezy. It wasn't as if she hadn't thought about it before. Wordlessly, Breezy turned to her, and making eye contact, shrugged and moved closer. Her heart fluttering with anticipation, Sarah leaned in, tilting her head, butterflies exploding in her stomach when their lips met. Breezy was as soft as Sarah thought she'd be, and even their chaste kiss excited her.  
The boys whooped immaturely, but Breezy paid them no heed. Much to their suprise, Breezy captured Sarah's lips in another kiss, this time tangling her hand in Sarah's hair. Unobjecting, Sarah placed her hand on Breezy's hip, noticing the soft fabric of her sweater under her fingertips, along with the dizzying pressure on her lips. When they parted, they noticed the boys staring on, lustfully. This was a turn of events, but none of them were complaining. The next thing she knew, Brendon's lips were now on Sarah's, slightly more passionate with his hand on the small of her back. Dallon and Breezy's fingers intertwined as they headed to the bed. Her head spun.  
Mugs long forgotten on the floor, Brendon and Sarah slowly stood up to follow the other two, Brendon's hand unmoving on Sarah's back to gently guide her backward to his bed. They all giggled breathlessly with the excitement of the situation, and as Sarah's back hit the bed Brendon hovered over top of her. Breezy momentarily paused kissing Dallon to pull Brendon gently to her. They kissed passionately, tongues sliding over eachother and small sighs from each. Dallon traced patterns on Sarah's thigh as they watched on in bliss. When their kiss ceased, Brendon turned back to Sarah and reconnected their lips. Dallon stayed by her side, peppering kisses to her shoulder, and Breezy ran her fingers through Sarah's hair. They all focused on Sarah as if to welcome her to them, inviting her into their loving intimacy. Brendon slowly migrated from her mouth to her jaw, then to her neck, his breath giving her chills as her pressed a soft kiss to where her jaw met her neck. Tentatively, he bit down, testing the waters, but when Sarah uttered a soft moan, he was encouraged and swiped his tongue over the fresh bruise. He continued to kiss her, lower and lower, until he arrived at the hem of her sweater. He fingered the hem, and Sarah gave him silent permission to pull it over her head. Sarah sat up, and goosebumps sprang to her skin at the feeling of Breezy's nimble fingers unhooking her bra. Brendon stole a hungry glance before Dallon pulled him in for a kiss, simultaniously reaching to unbutton Brendon's shirt. He ran his hands over Brendon's torso once it was bared, his muscles flexing under the touch. Brendon returned to Sarah's collar bones, biting gently, then kissing them as if to apologize. His hands snaked up her sides, feeling every rib, before reaching to cup her breasts. He planted a kiss between them, then looked up at her as he circled the tip of his tongue around her right nipple, then her left. Sarah sighed at the sensation, all while Breezy whispered encouragement into her ear. Her's and Dallon's attention stayed on Sarah, wanting to watch her fall apart.  
Brendon trailed kisses down her stomach, slowly, not rushing the experience. They all wanted to enjoy this intimacy, breathless with excitement. Brendon reached Sarah's waist, leaving one last kiss before looking up at her and hooking his fingers inside her waistband. Breezy kissed her neck as Brendon meticulously pulled down Sarah's sweatpants, trailing his fingers down her thighs not breaking eye contact. Being unable to wait any longer, he bowed his head and brought his tongue to Sarah's heat. She gasped at the sensation, threading her fingers through Brendon's hair and tugging slightly. He licked a broad stripe starting at the bottom, then reaching her clit. He circled her clit, teasing her, Breezy swallowing her whine with a kiss. Dallon gently pulled at her nipple, and the pleasure only grew. Brendon's eyes flicked up through his hair as he sucked on her clit at last, picking up the pace. He snaked his right forefinger into her, adding another when Sarah gasped in pleasure.  
"You look so pretty, with his head between your thighs," Breezy said in a voice full of admiration. Sarah could only moan in response when Brendon picked up the pace with his fingers. His tongue flicked at her clit, obviously experienced. Dallon guided Sarah's chin towards him, kissing her and biting at her bottom lip as she quivered from the sensation of all of them. They were all touching her, and it was almost too much. Her pleasure was building, and her hands vacated Brendon's hair to grip the sheets. Breezy carded her fingers in Brendon's hair instead, and Dallon's mouth sucked at Sarah's nipple as the threw her head back.  
"I-I'm gonna come," she breathed, and Brendon stopped abruptly.  
"Not yet," he instructed, and Sarah whined at the loss. Brendon crawled back up to connect their lips, his fingers rubbing her clit agonizingly slow. She tasted herself on his tongue.  
"Please," she begged, unable to handle the pleasure building inside her.  
"Just a little longer baby. You're doing so good," Dallon praised, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.  
Brendon's fingers left her clit to delve inside her once more. Just as is seemed that she could not take it anymore, he bent down to finally lap at her clit again. He went faster this time, eyes looking into hers.  
"Okay, love, you can come now," Breezy said tenderly, sending Sarah over the edge. She arched her back and moaned Brendon's name, the three of them riding out her orgasm with her. Breezy was kissing her when she became fully aware again, and Brendon kissed her thighs. She smiled at all of them, and they smiled back.  
Dallon then crawled over to Brendon, capturing him in a desperate kiss. His fingers flew to the button on Brendon's jeans, undoing it. He gripped Brendon's hips, pushing his thumbs beside his hip bones. Brendon cupped on hand on the nape of Dallon's neck, the other laced in his hair. Breezy kneeled behind Dallon and lifted his shirt, the boys' kiss only breaking for the instant it took to get the shirt over his head. Dallon guided Brendon to lay on his back, then left his lips to hover over his crotch. Brendon kicked off his jeans, and removed them before Dallon rid him of his boxers. Breezy and Sarah watched on in awe, kissing each other periodically, Sarah's hand slipping beneath Breezy's pink sweater.  
Dallon went to work pleasuring Brendon, who moaned at the first contact of Dallon's tongue on the head of his cock. Dallon gripped the base as he took as much of Brendon as he could, and bobbed back up slowly. Brendon swore under his breath and closed his eyes, giving into Dallon. He worked his hand in time with his mouth, going faster and faster until Brendon begged.  
"Dallon, Dallon, Dallon, please," he moaned. Breezy kissed Sarah once more before focusing on Brendon, placing soft kisses on his neck, chest, and lips. Sarah tugged at Brendon's hair, causing him to moan even louder, until he was arching his back and saying "fuck, I'm gonna come." Dallon lifted his head to look into Brendon's eyes as he finished. A few more strokes, and Brendon was trembling and coming into Dallon's hand.  
"Fuck, you're so hot," Dallon complimented as he brought two fingers to Brendon's lips, which he gladly took into his mouth.  
Sarah then moved over to Breezy and kissed her before pulling her sweater over her head. She undid her own bra, Sarah admiring her beauty. She couldn't help but grin at Breezy's perfect form, the way her hair fell over her shoulders and the way her chest rose and fell. She playfully pushed Breezy onto her back, eliciting a laugh from the other girl. She knelt between Breezy's thighs, and pulled down her skirt and panties, leaving Breezy in her knee-high socks. She returned to kissing her, running her hand down Breezy's torso until she reached her wet clit. She rubbed it with two fingers, a slow, methodical motion, causing Breezy's breath to hitch. Brendon pushed two fingers into Breezy, crooking his fingers to hit just the right spot; Breezy moaned. Dallon trailed kisses down Sarah's spine, before whispering in her ear. Sarah nodded subtly, kissing her again while Dallon stepped out of his pants. Sarah vacated Breezy's lips, her eyes silently beckoning Brendon, who kissed Breezy's clit once before pulling his fingers out of her. He joined Sarah on the side of Breezy, and Dallon positioned himself where Brendon was a moment before- between her thighs.  
"I want to fuck you so bad," he pleaded, and Breezy nodded, licking her lips. He placed a soft kiss to her lips, then lined himself up before pushing into her, slowly. She wrapped one leg around his waist, giving him a better angle. She laid a hand on his chest, her other hand gripping the sheets as she whined at her pleasure. "Fuck," Dallon breathed and gradually picked up the pace.  
Next to them, Brendon carded a hand through Sarah's hair and was kissing her passionately. The kiss deepened, and Sarah took his bottom lip between her teeth biting down gently at first, and then harder. He pulled at her hair, the sensation exciting her, and she could feel his hardness against her thigh. They were interrupted only by the sound of Breezy's moans becoming more desperate.  
Suddenly, all focus was on Breezy and Dallon when they became close to release. Sarah kissed and bit at her neck while she pleasured Breezy's clit, going faster in time with Dallon. Brendon circled Breezy's nipple with the tip of his tongue, taking it into his mouth and lightly grazing it with his teeth.  
"Come for us baby, " Sarah breathed into Breezy's ear. "You look so beautiful like this." She obeyed, and was soon arching her back and screaming in ecstacy. Dallon wasn't far behind, and came with a moan before collapsing on the bed.  
"Fuck," Brendon said at the sight of Dallon's release, and kissed him as he ran his hands over his chest.  
The four lay panting for a moment, then giggled from the high of their passion. "All of you are so beautiful," sighed Brendon, his eyes heavy. They murmured in agreement, and soon enough they fell asleep, tangled in each other's arms.


End file.
